theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Anne's Baby Brother Stories transcript
Memory Photos Ronnie Anne's in the living room and reading 1 of her comic magazines. Ronnie Anne: "Just a super thrilling Saturday afternoon." Rico crawls right over to Ronnie Anne and smiles at her as well. Ronnie Anne: "Hey there, Rico, where'd you come from? (she picks Rico up and sits him right on her lap.) oh you'we such an adowabwe cutie cakes, you cewtainwy take aftew me, wow time flies around super fast, I can hardly imagine how long Mom was expecting you." Announcer: "Find out more about how Ronnie Anne became the responsible big sister to Rico in Ronnie Anne's Baby Brother Stories." CB or Not CB Rico's asleep in his crib and Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Maria and Rosa are standing right by it. Maria: "There, he's finally asleep, the poor little sweet boy's 1st multi-season cold's really getting to him." Rosa: "What an adorable little angel." Ronnie Anne: "I don't think he'll ever go down." Bobby: "I'll just up his baby monitor, then we'll all go right back to bed." Several hours later............ Maria: Lightly Rico (off screen): And Wailing Loudly Ronnie Anne goes right into Rico's bedroom and gives Rico his baby formula and pats him on his back side lighter and harder. Rico: Bit Ronnie Anne: Heavily In Relief Ronnie Anne goes right back to bed. Daycare Dillema Maria (with Rico), Bobby and Ronnie Anne are dropping Rico off at the Great Lakes City Daycare Center. Maria: "No, give him back to us," Bobby: "we can't go through with this." Ronnie Anne: "Stop it, you guys, you're embarrassing me, it's just daycare." Maria: "I know, Ronalda, but right after that comes kindergarten, then school, then college, then my little sweet boy will be all gone away." Ronnie Anne: "Look on the other side, Mom, I'll probably be around for good." Bobby: "AAAAAAAAAAH! give us back our brother!" Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Maria walk around right outside the Great Lakes City Daycare Center. Ronnie Anne: "Come on, you guys, he'll be just perfectly fine, and besides, Bobby and I need to go to school and you need to go to work." Maria: "I know that, Ronalda, at least I'm only working a few days a week, now have a super good day at your schools, you 2." Ronnie Anne: "You too, Mom," Bobby: "and don't worry about Rico, he'll be just perfectly fine." Meanwhile........ Shelly Morrison: "There you go, Rico, time for your nap." Marty (off screen): "Hey, Wico, how wong awe you in fow?" Rico: "Who just said dat? I undewstood it." Marty: "I did, haven't you ever spoken baby wanguage befowe?" Rico: "Not wid odew babies, gwownups nevew seem to undewstand it." Francesca: "Danks a wot, you boys woke me up fwom my beauty sweep." Rico: "Oh sowwy 'bout dat." Marty: "By de way, my name's Mawty." Francesca: "Mines Fwancesca, what's yours." Rico: "Wico, Wico Miguew Santiago." Marty: "Wet's get outta dese monkey cages, you 2 fowwow my wead." Rico, Marty and Francesca: And Wailing Shelly Morrison: "What got into all of them." Shelly Morrison places the 3 babies right into the baby play area. Shelly Morrison: "Your pampers are all dry, you must wanna play around." Marty: "Good 1, genius." Rico: "Wow, wook at aww of dose fun dwilled toys and games." Marty: "Yeah, dey'we wots of fun and excitement." Francesca (pointing right at the jack-in-the-box): "Just keep away fwom dat 1 ovew dewe." Rico: "It wooks compwetewy hawmwess." Marty: "Oh suwe, you begin tuwning dat handwe to pway de beautifuw music, den POP! a cweepy wooking cwown pops wight out in youw face." Rico: "Yipes!" Rico crawls right over on his way to the jack-in-the-box. Rico: "Nah, I don't bewieve dat." Marty: "Keep away fwom dat box, it's puwe eviw, I must wawn you." Rico: "I'm gonna twy it out fow mysewf." Rico begins turning the handle on the jack-in-the-box. Marty: "Take cover, he's gone completely crazy." Rico: "Dis is such beautifuw music." Francesca: "Just wait and see." Rico (turning the handle all the way around): La dee da dee da dee da '' ''dum la dee da dee da dee dum la dee dum '' ''dee dum dee da dum doo da dee da dum Boing! Rico gets startled and freaks out a bit. Rico: And Wailing Loudly Shelly Morrison comes right into the baby play room. Marty: "We warned him." Shelly Morrison picks Rico up. Shelly Morrison: "Oh my word, he won't quit crying." Rico: Crying And Wailing Ronnie Anne (off screen): "Give him to me, Ms. Morrison." Shelly Morrison: "Okay, Ronnie Anne, here's your dear sweet little brother." Shelly Morrison gives Rico to Ronnie Anne who calms him down a bit. Ronnie Anne (rubbing the back of Rico's head gently): "There now, Rico, everything's gonna be alright, your big sister's here to make it all better for you." Maria enters the Great Lakes City Daycare Center. Maria: "What just happened? I heard Rico crying from in here." Ronnie Anne: "Mom, Rico got terribly upset when he got startled by that jack-in-the-box." Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts